


Автобиография мистера Мирквуда

by Vetrov



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetrov/pseuds/Vetrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Линдир становится невольным свидетелем сцены, которую не должен был увидеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автобиография мистера Мирквуда

Возвращаться в офис всё же пришлось, и случилось это по воле предпраздничных пробок и толчеи около десяти сорока вечера. Линдир никогда не любил общаться с охраной и администратором в холле, но такова была достойная плата за его безалаберность. Конечно, господин Элронд как всегда с улыбкой сослался бы на его юный возраст, полный возвышенных томлений образами сверстниц, и был бы отчасти прав. Его слова вызвали бы вымученную улыбку его несчастного секретаря в попытке скрыть в мгновение ока предательски высыпающие на живое лицо юноши эмоции в виде покраснения кожных покровов. Но господина Элронда, к счастью, а может быть, к печали, сейчас не было поблизости, и Линдиру пришлось одному преодолевать тяготы общения с двумя сурового вида созданиями: охранником из нандор и строгой жемчужноволосой синдиэ с лицом, по меньшей мере, майэ Ильмарэн — с такой осуждающей укоризной она смотрела на несчастного юного полукровку. В роду у Линдира, возможно, были и нолдор, но сам он считал, что походит на самого невзрачного из простаков лесных эльфов, чьей внешностью его, должно быть, наградила бабушка.

— Запишите вот здесь время прибытия и предполагаемое время отбытия, — ткнула аккуратным перламутровым ногтем, впрочем, обрезанным почти под корень, администратор, чем тут же вывела Линдира из его типичного поэтического забытья.

— Ага, ага, — кивнул он, поставил точное время напротив даты и собственную аккуратную подпись, в которой с лёгкостью читались его инициалы. — Думаю, что управлюсь за двадцать минут.

Охранник смерил его ничего не выражающим взглядом, а синдиэ кивнула в адрес следующей графы, и Линдир со вздохом внёс требуемые данные. Он не был столь искусен в прогнозах и планировании собственного времени, как господин Элронд, и его каждый раз терзали угрызения совести при попытке пообещать сделать что-либо. Линдир не был властен не то что над обстоятельствами, а даже над собственной волей. Как хорошо, что господин Элронд был весьма сдержан и великодушен, несмотря на откровенный след многочисленного родства с нолдор на его благороднейшем лице. Несмотря на то, что он звался наполовину человеком, его бабкой была сама Лютиэн — прекраснейшая из дам высшего света эльфов, что когда-либо в нём появлялись.

Вновь затерявшийся меж вспоминающихся образов своего работодателя Линдир сам не заметил, как зашёл в лифт, поднялся на двадцать пятый этаж и остановился у двери кабинета господина Элронда — широко известного и уважаемого на обоих континентах писателя и публициста, историка, этнографа и филолога. За простой, безликой, как на всём этаже, отведённом под офис издательства, белой глянцевой дверью находился просторный, идеально, по мнению Линдира, обставленный для работы не только руководителя, но и писателя кабинет. А также там, за дверью, осталась увесистая папка с последней рукописью очередного научного труда его начальника, которую тот заблаговременно попросил Линдира забрать вместо него из офиса, так как деловые переговоры, на которые он отправился, непредвиденно затянулись, и господин Элронд собирался сразу поехать оттуда домой, чтобы не волновать дочку, которая после трагедии с женой господина Элронда и, соответственно, своей матерью стала немного мнительной. Литератор предполагал, что это временное явление, так как неплохо разбирался в психологии и медицине. 

Жену, однако, ему пришлось доверить лучшим профессионалам за океаном. А вот дочь он считал возможным укрепить в здоровье и самостоятельно. Ей-то не пришлось пережить лично весь тот кошмар, что случился с её матерью. «Ах, бедняжка! Какая всё-таки жуткая история!» — думал про себя Линдир в тщетной попытке вставить ключ в замочную скважину, когда его настиг, вышедший из второго лифта, охранник-нандо.

Неожиданно заговорщицким тоном он попросил Линдира:  
— Извините, но вы не могли бы э-э-э-э... немного задержаться?  
— Что такое? — удивился юноша.  
— Тут такое дело... — лесной эльф положил ему руку на плечо и повлёк в сторону окна в конце коридора.  
— Нет, нет! Ничего подобного совершенно не допустимо! — вскричал Линдир и в возмущении стряхнул с плеча его руку. — Что ещё за панибратство вы себе позволяете?! Если я простой служащий, это ещё не значит, что я вам славный товарищ и собутыльник!  
— А вот это вот вы зря сейчас сказали! — оскорбился охранник. — Моя национальная принадлежность ещё не определяет дурные привычки!

— Отнюдь, уважаемый! Если вас это задело, значит, я попал в точку! Не мешайте мне выполнять мою работу. Я не собираюсь делать ничего противозаконного! Я оставил свою подпись на ресепшене, у меня есть право доступа и ключи. Чего ещё от меня требуется?!

— Да пошёл ты, — бросил в сердцах глубоко задетый намёком на свой национальный алкоголизм нандо и в мгновение ока снова укатил на лифте.

— Ох и ничего себе, — в возмущении протянул ему вслед Линдир и вернулся к замку кабинета господина Элронда. Линдир должен был забрать необходимую папку сразу по окончании рабочего дня. Но некие непреодолимые обстоятельства помешали ему вспомнить об этом вовремя. Потому бедняге пришлось возвращаться на рабочее место от самого дома, пытаясь прорваться сквозь сонм машин и толпы спешащих с праздничных распродаж эльфов, людей, гномов и хоббитов — всей этой разномастной толпы, ныне населяющей мегаполисы.

Аккуратно, по своему обыкновению будто взломщик, Линдир повернул ключ в замке и пробрался в полумрак сияющего ночными огнями сквозь окно во всю стену кабинета. Иногда уборщик оставлял включенным на рабочем столе свет, чтобы без непредвиденных приключений пробраться с другого конца солидных размеров помещения к выходу. Вот и сейчас приглушённый свет нескольких маленьких ламп освещал небольшое пространство над письменным столом владельца издательской компании, господина Элронда. И зыбкие неясные тени и звуки доносились оттуда до отнюдь не готового к происходящему сознания Линдира.

Линдир застал тихий разговор двух мужчин, голос одного из которых был хорошо знаком Линдиру и принадлежал господину Элронду, второй голос бедняжка-секретарь слышал от силы пару раз в жизни да столько же в интервью на телевизионных ток-шоу. Но он принадлежал весьма известной особе — господину Трандуилу, меценату и большому ценителю искусств, особенно касающихся ювелирного дела. Линдир всегда считал, что подобная страсть к материальным ценностям выставляет позиционирующего себя ценителем отнюдь не в лучшем свете. Но разве могло кого-то волновать скромное мнение простого секретаря, тем более когда речь шла о наследнике огромного состояния и настоящего замка в горах Зелёного леса?

— Для меня это не столь частый опыт, как могло бы тебе показаться, милый, — мурлыкающим тоном пропел Трандуил. Господин Элронд нависал над ним, упиравшимся ягодицами в облегающих серебристых брюках в столешницу массивного букового стола, и медленно расстёгивал пуговицы на таком же серебристом жилете. Нежно-бирюзовая рубашка под ним великолепно оттеняла жемчужно-платиновые волосы и бледную кожу мистера Трандуила, её черёд настал следом за жилетом. Благородный хозяин замка в поместье Мирквуд согнул одну ногу в колене и изящно закинул её за спину Элронду.

У Линдира от негодования закружилась голова и подкосились коленки. Он замер, ограждённый от взора других здесь присутствующих трепещущими тенями, ведущими победоносную борьбу со светом городских огней и нескольких слабых ламп над столом директора. Господин Элронд был слишком поглощён собственным вниманием к собеседнику. А господин Трандуил и вовсе полулежал на столе и был обращён к Линдиру затылком.

Линдир уже долгое время в тайне мечтал оказаться на месте этого холёного самовлюблённого типа. Такому, как господин Трандуил, совершенно не было места рядом с настоящим знатоком, профессионалом и талантливым гением господина Элронда.

Но пока Линдир боролся с жаром и холодом, в который бросали скромного полукровку любовные страсти в его тёмном углу, высокие господа уже перешли от предварительных ласк к полноценной прелюдии. Обожаемый господин Элронд чиркнул ширинкой над сияющим в ночи, как искусный торшер матового стекла, телом мерзкой Зеленолесской блудницы, и обхватил своими талантливыми пальцами его премерзкий розовый орган, стоящий вверх так бодро, будто его хозяин желал господина Элронда всю прошедшую неделю. Если верить последним слухам, господин Трандуил, всегда отличавшийся пристрастием к беспорядочным связям с теми, кто мог принести ему материальную выгоду, нынче отдался в любовники опальному наследнику корпорации Эребор. Этот слух, кстати, моментально обрушил акции её предприятий, а ушлые репортёры вмиг разнесли сплетни о тяжелой болезни, а то и смерти нынешнего владельца Эребора, могущественного и тёмного мистера Смауга, дракона.

Как ни пытался Линдир анализировать эту ситуацию со всевозможных сторон, он так и не мог определиться с тем, какая персона получала наибольшую выгоду: опальный наследник Торин Дубощит, каким-то непостижимым образом дракон Смауг или попросту сам мистер Трандуил? Но в том, что этот господин был из тех эльфов, что без зазрения совести торгуют своим телом, Линдир ни секунды не сомневался, и теперь его сознание пылало, полное обиды и праведного гнева за честь своего работодателя — господина Элронда. Нет, он никак не мог опуститься до такого безумия, как совокупление с существом, позволяющим себе телесную близость даже с гномами, драконами и некоторыми майар!

Линдир почувствовал себя облитым ушатом ледяной воды, когда осознал устремлённый в него, как навершие копья, взгляд господина Трандуила. Пока бедняга Линдир был охвачен своими горестными думами, эльфы за столом немного изменили взаимное расположение, и теперь хозяин замка Мирквуд лежал животом на столешнице, сотрясаемый мощными, как отбойный молот, поступательными движениями бёдер господина Элронда.

Господин Трандуил картинно откидывался затылком навстречу своему «мучителю», закусывал уже и без того изрядно истерзанную алую губу и в голос стонал. Его красный рот выглядел откровенно вульгарно и вместе с тем болезненно на его бледном лице, оттенённом жемчужными волосами, которые сейчас опутывали лежащие на столе письменные принадлежности и плавно скользили меж них, словно струи белёсого тумана по утру меж стеблей осоки. И вдруг его туманный взгляд сфокусировался на объёмной тени в углу.

Мистер Трандуил в упор и очень осмысленно смотрел на Линдира. Когда секретарь в полной мере осознал это, ему показалось, что у владельца Мирквуда глаза мерцают во мраке, будто глаза хищника. Линдир не сдержался и шумно сглотнул переполнившее его волнение. В следующую же секунду на лице обожаемого его господина Элронда отразился изрядно сдерживаемый внутри стон наслаждения, искажающий его совершенные губы, брови и нос. Лицо Линдира дрогнуло вместе с ним, но лишь в гримасе боли и страха за свою дальнейшую судьбу.

Господин Элронд, полностью удовлетворённый, разомкнул недопустимую связь, заставив Трандуила поморщиться от неприятного ощущения опустошения, а своего секретаря — бесшумно возликовать. Прикрыв на секунду глаза, хозяин Мирквуда тоже крупно сотряс стол и удовлетворённо охнул, излишне долго, по мнению Линдира, оттягивая гласную.

— Надеюсь, наши переговоры завершились удачно? — мурлыкнул синда, разворачиваясь лицом к Элронду.

— Вполне, — холодным тоном коротко ответствовал тот, и, стащив с члена презерватив, завязал его на узел и опустил в конверт, в следующую секунду извлечённый из ящика стола. — Сожгу эту улику против моей супружеской верности дома, чтобы ты ненароком не вздумал доказывать в каком-нибудь суде в присутствии толпы оголтелых и охочих до чужого грязного белья ещё больше, чем ты, журналистов, что тебя взяли силой. Однако учти, тебя я только что удовлетворил скорее лишь в качестве гуманитарной помощи. И ещё не известно, кто кого склонил и принудил.   
Эльфы так устроены, что полезнее для их здоровья совокупляться с другими эльфами. Тебе стоило пройти процедуру более естественного секса, нежели чем у тебя обычно с гномами, драконами и сомнительными личностями из притона Дол-Гулдур. 

Трандуил едва не задохнулся и, закашлявшись от негодования, с великим трудом сумел без посторонней помощи спуститься со стола из того положения, в которое сам же себя и загнал. Господину Элронду, чтобы одеться, понадобилось лишь застегнуть пару нижних пуговиц рубашки и ширинку. Потому он быстро собрался, захватив ключи от машины, и уже у выхода пояснил Трандуилу:

— Сдашь ключи от кабинета охране на входе. И не вздумай здесь нигде рыться — я не храню в кабинете для приёмов ничего ценного.

В следующую секунду дверь за господином Элрондом захлопнулась, и отчётливо яростный и обжигающий холодом собственной недостижимости таким жалким созданием тон голоса мистера Мирквуда обратился к Линдиру. Тот, меж тем, пребывал в неожиданном состоянии блаженного восторга своим работодателем. В начале всей этой мерзкой сцены Линдир и предположить не мог, что двоих приготовившихся к совокуплению на письменном столе эльфов может связывать что-то ещё, кроме романтических (и крайне унизительных для господина Элронда, учитывая репутацию мистера Трандуила) отношений. Но та причина, по которой господин Элронд поступательно подвигал членом в надёжном чехле в ненасытном чреве этого куртизана и которую господин Элронд только что озвучил, расставила все недоумения Линдира по своим местам, так что они перестали быть недоумениями.

— Ну-ка, поди сюда! — повелительным тоном потребовал блудник Трандуил, и благоразумно сам в пару мгновений оказался перед секретарём Элронда, отсекая ему путь к побегу.

— Думаешь, я так просто дам тебе уйти после того, как застукал за слежкой за личной жизнью твоего нанимателя и, как следствие, моей?!

Линдир метнулся было к выходу, но Трандуил надёжно перегородил ему путь и неожиданно крепко ухватил за свободное от папки с научным трудом запястье. Бедняжка даже вскрикнул от боли, а на его ресницах проступили слёзы — так сильно хрупкий на вид мистер Мирквуд вывернул ему руку.

— Стоять, маленький папарацци! Я всем нутром ощущаю твою трогательную ревнивую ярость. Полагаю, мне стоит как следует проучить тебя. Но я, пожалуй, лучше окажу тебе услугу. Так сказать, ответный акт гуманитарной помощи на благотворительные действия твоего начальника.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — жалобно пролепетал перепуганный секретарь, пока Трандуил волок его к столу, на котором совсем недавно совокупился с его хозяином.

— Что имею, то и введу, — прорычал пошлую шутку из арсенала своих бородатых или чешуйчатых любовников мистер Мирквуд и швырнул Линдира на стол.

— Если думаешь, что твой начальник придёт тебе на помощь, ты жестоко ошибаешься. Он настолько спешил побыстрее отделаться от моего общества, что, думаю, уже на половине пути к дому посреди автобана. А что касается тебя, маленький любитель подсматривать за чужими приватными переговорами, то ты должен сейчас ответить по всей строгости неписаного закона чести!

— Что-что? Какого ещё закона? — всхлипнул насмерть перепуганный скабрёзной ситуацией секретарь.

— Вот именно! Ты даже не знаешь, что такое честь! — с патетичной яростью объявил Трандуил. — А я оказался совершенно не удовлетворён корявыми подёргиваниями твоего начальника и намереваюсь получить недостачу с тебя.

На этом месте бедняжка Линдир окончательно ошалел от страха и впал в ступор.

***

Приехав около полуночи домой, Элронд всё ещё не обнаружил работы, которую должен был привезти его секретарь. Удостоверившись у дочери, что никто сегодня не являлся, Элронд взглянул на часы и из соображений вежливости решил не беспокоить вопреки своему обыкновению заплутавшего секретаря. А на утро понял, что зря не послушался собственной интуиции, когда та в очередной раз давала ему верные подсказки. Приехав ранним утром выходного дня, чтобы лично забрать необходимые бумаги, так как Линдир упорно не отвечал на звонки, хотя его телефон был включен, Элронд обнаружил своего секретаря на собственном рабочем столе обнажённым и искусно перевязанным тонкой плетёной верёвкой в откровенной позе. Не будь бедняжка эльфом, должно быть, уже лишился бы за ночь сознания от застоя крови.

 

Его почти разряженный многочисленными звонками Элронда и матери, мобильный лежал неподалёку, сводя с ума его беспомощного владельца.

Багряный от смущения, как клубничный джем, Линдир крепко жмурил глаза в ссохшихся от недавнего плача ресницах. Он был не в силах смотреть в лицо своему кумиру, когда тот видел перед собой своего секретаря в столь унизительном положении. Как дальше жить после подобного, Линдир предпочитал больше не думать, потому что всю ночь в красках и звуках представлял этот момент и только чудом не поседел от переживаний.

Господин Элронд был искренне шокирован увиденным.

— Но как?.. Кто сотворил с тобой такое?! — он протянул руку и участливо погладил юного полукровку по щеке. Линдир не удержался и жалостливо всхлипнул.

Кроме верёвок в его кожу безжалостно врезалась ещё пара скрепок. Очередная пикантная подробность достигла внимания господина Элронда: маленькие розовые бусинки сосков его секретаря были стиснуты и соединены цепочкой своих собратьев двумя канцелярскими скрепками.

— Хотя можешь ничего не говорить, я и сам прекрасно знаю, кому подобного рода развлечение может прийти в голову! Кто слишком много времени проводит с гномами и перенял их грубые манеры?! И кому ещё, кроме как ни соседствующему с Дол-Гулдур Трандуилу, могла прейти в голову эдакая злая шутка!

Элронд принялся развязывать путаные узлы, но на середине пути к окончанию своего занятия вдруг замер и встревоженно огляделся. Оставив секретаря без внимания, глава издательства отошёл от стола, откатил следом кресло, а затем, уперев его спинкой в тумбочку, разулся и забрался на него с ногами. Линдир проследил за своим начальником удивлённым взглядом, даже на время позабыв о собственных переживаниях.

 

Элронд скептически осмотрел одну из навесных ламп точечного освещения, а затем снял закреплённую на ней маленькую камеру.

— Разве ты не видел, как он её устанавливал? — обратился он к секретарю, и тот помотал головой.  
— Простите, господин Элронд! Кажется, от волнения я на некоторое время потерял сознание!  
— Или он тебя усыпил, — добавил глава издательства задумчиво. — Не помнишь ли ты ничего подобного?

Линдир отрицательно помотал головой и снова прикрыл глаза.

— Простите, господин Элронд, я так вас подвёл.

Элронд молча сошёл с кресла, сминая в пальцах хрупкое устройство слежения, и вновь встал перед столом. Он внимательно рассмотрел упругий живот Линдира, провёл по нему тёплой ладонью и задержался на шершавых следах подсохшей спермы.

— Лорд Мирквуд овладел тобой? — поинтересовался он холодно, и Линдир вновь с ужасом взглянул на него.  
— Нет, нет, мой... — Линдир вдруг осёкся, до белизны закусывая губу.  
— Тогда чьего семени следы на твоём животе?  
— Ай, это я сам... — тихо выдохнул Линдир.  
— Тебя возбудило твоё положение? — вмиг посуровевшее выражение лица Элронда теперь заметно смягчилось.  
— Да, простите меня, господин.  
— А Трандуил это видел?  
— Нет, нет! Это случилось через два часа после того, как он ушёл! Или что-то вроде того.  
— Хорошо, — довольно выдохнул Элронд и вдруг притянул Линдира за бёдра к своему паху. — Говоришь, он не проникал в тебя? Ты девственник?  
— Да, но какое это имеет значение? — теперь измученный секретарь во все глаза смотрел на своего начальника, робея изо всех сил.  
— Я ведь прекрасно знаю, чего ты на самом деле хочешь, когда задерживаешься здесь допоздна или в любое время дня и суток готов мчаться по моему малейшему зову куда угодно.  
— Но вы никогда не злоупотребляете, господин!

— Да, это так. Но сейчас ты уже за гранью моих предубеждений, — выдохнул хриплым шёпотом Элронд. Его едва заметно трясло от возбуждения, и он нетерпеливо расстегнул ширинку. Линдир непонимающе захлопал ресницами, но в следующую секунду Элронд уже целовал его. У начальника были сухие горячие губы, настолько тонкие, что Линдир не ощущал их как губы и с трудом понимал, что происходит. В его воображении поцелуй должен был представлять собой нечто иное — что-то вроде прикосновения сладкой мякоти персика. Возможно, в этих фантазиях были виноваты множественные мелодрамы людей, которые сутки напролёт крутили по телевидению, потому что эльфы не считали этот вид искусства достойным своего внимания. Их кинематографисты предпочитали снимать редкий штучный товар для кинотеатров. А гномы и, особенно, хоббиты любили человеческие телевизионные сериалы, и люди вовсю старались угодить не только себе, но и братьям свои «меньшим». А Линдир в детстве стеснялся ходить в кино и по большей части смотрел дома телевизор. И личного опыта поцелуев у него до сих пор не было.

Элронд размеренно провёл губами по прохладным от волнения тонким розовым губам Линдира, а потом лизнул верхнюю кончиком языка.

— Должно быть, тебе будет достаточно и поцелуев с объятиями. Но я слишком опытен для этого. Прости, но мне придётся сейчас сделать тебе немного больно, — прошептал Элронд в самые губы Линдира, а тот уловил лишь запах его утреннего ванильного кофе, такой же тёплый, как сам напиток.

— Сумасшедший лесной король таки добился своего, — продолжил шептать Элронд, отстранившись и роясь в среднем ящике стола. Линдир, тем временем загипнотизированный долгожданным поцелуем, просто лежал, разомлевший, и рассматривал затейливый потолок. 

Перламутровые разводы на панелях вызывали игру его воображения. Они словно текли и искрились своими неброскими радужными цветами. И даже прикосновение прохладной влаги к расслабленному отверстию между гладких бёдер напрягло его не в ту же секунду, а чуть позднее.

— Тс-с-с, расслабься, малыш, — прошептал успокаивающим тоном Элронд. — Я знаю, что делаю, ты ведь в курсе, что я ещё немного врач. Бабушка многому научила меня. А ты знаешь, кем была леди Лютиэн.  
— М-м-м, — испуганно всхлипнул Линдир. — Я вам доверяю. Но мне страшно!  
— Ты ведь хочешь сделать мне приятно? — с видом терпеливого наставника посмотрел на него Элронд.  
— Угу, — жалобно вспискнул Линдир и изо всех сил постарался расслабиться.  
Элронд воспользовался моментом и ввёл в него средний палец в смазке сразу до середины второй фаланги. Линдир испуганно задрожал.  
— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — приободрил его Элронд и подождал пару секунд, прежде чем секретарь снова немного расслабится. Но времени особо с ним церемониться у Элронда самого не было, поэтому он почти сразу ввёл палец ещё глубже и уверенным движением быстро отыскал простату.

От неожиданности Линдир громко вскрикнул и распахнул глаза. Его член встал колом и засочился смазкой. Довольный результатом своих трудов Элронд поощрительно ему улыбнулся, хотя дрожащий теперь уже от удовольствия, а не от дискомфорта Линдир всё равно смотрел куда-то в потолок, купаясь в волнах необычно приятных ощущений, схожих для него теперь с перламутровыми разводами потолочных панелей кабинета его начальника.

Вытянув палец из его тугой дырочки, Элронд растёр ещё смазки по собственному члену, который достал из расстёгнутых штанов, и уже направил в маленькое розовое отверстие, рефлекторно вновь нынче стиснутое.

— Ты готов? Расслабься так ещё раз, — попросил он Линдира, и тот, немного придя в себя, приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть, что там внизу происходит.

— Ой, — бедняжка густо покраснел, увидев собственный так откровенно стоящий член. Элронд поощрительно ему улыбнулся, а потом резко вошёл, вводя головку. На этом он пока остановился, а Линдир снова расплакался от боли.

— Ты такой нежный и ранимый. Я тобой очень доволен, мой милый. Ничего не бойся, я буду с тобой нежен.

Секретарь судорожно кивнул и прикрыл влажные глаза. Элронд стал поступательными движениями постепенно проникать глубже. Размеренное трение разогрело и расслабило мышцы Линдира, и тот постепенно успокоился. Вскоре Элронд снова упёрся в его простату и стал коротко, но часто качать бёдрами, доставляя юному эльфу доселе не испытанное удовольствие. Член Линдира исходил смазкой, и он коротко сладко всхлипывал от каждого толчка.

— Отлично. Ты прекрасный, молодец. Думаю, мне стоит повторить это с тобой в более приемлемой обстановке, — от всех этих коротко брошенных фраз и столь давно желаемых, новых ощущений Линдир быстро кончил и так ритмично стиснул член своего начальника, что Элронд спустил в него следом. Почувствовав внутри себя его горячую сперму, Линдир вскрикнул, как от новой волны удовольствия. Элронд замер на несколько секунд, а затем погладил его по щеке и вышел.

Обтёр салфеткой сначала собственный член, а потом головку и живот Линдира. Сложил всё это в отдельный пакет, не желая оставлять столь важные улики без присмотра, и наконец развязал несчастного секретаря. Тот, заливаясь слезами блаженства и восторга, повис на шее у своего господина.

— Я вас люблю, господин Элронд. Простите. Простите мне мою оплошность!

— Ну-ну, что ты? Всё хорошо, — ободряюще похлопал его по спине Элронд. — Давай оденемся, и я отвезу тебя к себе домой. Думаю, мне надо тебя ещё раз осмотреть.

***

Хотя поместье Дол-Гулдур злые языки и окрестили притоном, но лорд Трандуил отлично знал, что это далеко не так. Со стороны старинное здание со стрельчатыми арками выглядело довольно обшарпанным и требующим ремонта, но попав внутрь, господин Мирквуд убедился на личном опыте, что хозяин не собирается жить в каких попало условиях. В конце концов, обосновавшийся здесь майа был не из тех дауншифтеров-истари, которые покинули свои уютные офисы в Валиноре и перебрались в Средиземье заниматься охраной природы и развлечением хоббитянских детей. Некромант, как прозвали хозяина этого особняка, определённо был одним из соратников опального вала Мелькора. И Трандуил склонен был предполагать, что на юге его фамильных земель поселился сам Саурон — ближайший друг и помощник Мелькора. 

— Ты представляешь, он не согласился! — объявил разгневанный эльф.

— Это же Элронд. Он никогда не соглашается поддерживать те проекты, которые считает бессмысленными, даже если ему предложить хорошую оплату или перспективные результаты. Вспомни того же Келебримбора, — Некромант провёл вмиг вспыхнувшими ладонями по гладким обнажённым бёдрам лорда Мирквуда.

— Оу! И всякий раз, когда лорд Элронд отказывает в поддержке, неудовлетворённые идут к тебе?!  
— Именно, — Некромант раздвинул его ягодицы, рассматривая аккуратно стиснутую круглую розовую дырочку. — Ай, ай, как же Элронд мог отказать такой славной дырке?  
— Ты сейчас со мной разговариваешь или с моей задницей?! — вспыхнул обычно на всё эмоционально реагирующий Трандуил.  
— А кто из вас дырка? — поинтересовался лукавым голосом его собеседник. — Как ты считаешь?  
— Но договаривался с Элрондом я, а не моя задница!  
— Да ладно? Значит, это такая валюта, которая ходит в здешних краях? Ты и за драгоценные камушки с гномами тем же самым расплачивался, насколько мне известно.

— Не суть, — примирительно поспешил сменить тему Трандуил. — Главное, что эта сука отказалась издавать мою автобиографию! На мои же собственные деньги отказалась! Ты представляешь?! Да какая ему вообще разница?! Он, значит, стопицот книжек про этих бандитов-феанорингов и их родственничков накатал! Про их язык, про их так называемые научные достижения! А историю моего народа он, значит, издавать не желает! Между прочим, его бабка была дочерью нашего благословенного короля Тингола! Элронд сам из синдар!

— Не напоминай мне про эту вороватую шлюху! — вдруг взревел Некромант и, не успев толком растереть смазку по члену, натянул на него тугую задницу Трандуила. Тот в момент прекратил издавать внятные звуки и громко вскрикнул. Но его пронзительный крик испуга плавно перешёл в эротический стон. Хозяин поместья накрыл его лицо ладонью и пропихнул средний палец сквозь его губы. — Займи лучше свой красивый ротик чем поинтересней.

Трандуил прикрыл глаза и послушно обхватил губами палец с идеальным маникюром на покрытом чёрным лаком длинном ногте. Эльф принялся сосать этот длинный жилистый, как и всё тело его нынешнего любовника, орган так, будто это был и не палец вовсе, а что потолще. Но этот орган сейчас оказался в его прямой кишке и доставлял удовольствие побольше, чем острый коготь, упирающийся в нёбо, который нужно было ритмично вылизывать языком. Некромант потянул его за голову на себя, а второй рукой крепко прижал к себе бёдрами и стал часто качать своими, от чего эльф наполнился ощущением собственной необходимости и власти над овладевшим им существом. Власть над майа по силе влияния почти равного вала (а Некромант своим упоминанием о Келебримборе лишний раз доказал предположения лорда Мирквуда о том, что он имеет дело с самим Сауроном).

Откинувшись затылком на плечо майа, Трандуил обхватил его одной рукой за талию, а второй взялся за собственный член. В спальне этого не менее самовлюблённого, чем лорд Мирквуд, типа было полно больших зеркал, в которые Трандуил нынче мог любоваться изящными изгибами собственного тела. Некромант хоть и был старше вышеупомянутых истари, но выглядел гораздо более ухоженным. Для начала, пусть его длинные волосы и давно превратились в седую паутину, однако они все были на месте, а на лице не было бороды. Вообще никакой и даже усов. Некромант брился гладко, отчего его черты и заострённые уши делали его похожим на эльфа. Выдавал лишь неестественный цвет глаз.

В какой-то момент майа вынул изо рта эльфа палец, и тот, простонав несколько тягучих партий, решил продолжить гневный спич по поводу своей неудачи.

— Но ничего! Я оставил в офисе этого сноба его голого секретаря, который за нами подсматривал, как оказалось в конце, и скрытую камеру! Секретаря я затейливо связал и, зная слабого на передок получеловека, уверен, что первым делом он его оттрахает, а не развяжет! И если эта парочка будет что-то на меня иметь, то у меня будет для них достойный ответ!

Некромант даже перестал его трахать и замер в растерянности.

— Хм-м, я бы тоже не отказался взглянуть на то, как Элронд пялит своего секретаря. Но как это должно помочь тебе в деле издания твоей автобиографии в самом престижном издательстве Средиземья?  
— Вот именно! За престиж этого издательства я и плачу огромные деньги! А эта тварь принципиально их не берёт!  
— Однако, твою любимую валюту взяла. Но как это связано с видеозаписями?  
— Напоминаю — он мне отказал! И кончил в презерватив! У меня нет никаких доказательств, что я расплатился с ним самым ценным!  
— Ну-ну, — с усмешкой погладил его по шелковистому бедру майа и, опрокинув на кровать, снова принялся активно иметь.

— Но это всё видел его секретарь! И теперь я смогу шантажировать его и Элронда видеозаписью с их жарким сексом на столе! Лорд Элронд ведь известен в обществе как порядочный семьянин, который никогда не изменяет своей жене, даже несмотря на то, что бедняжка сейчас проходит лечение в лучшей психушке Валинора! Ой, простите, лечебнице для душевнобольных.  
Некромант снова засунул ему в рот занятный предмет. На этот раз это оказался специальный шарик на ремешке, как раз для особо болтливых и строптивых партнёров.

 

Последней записью недолго прослужившей лорду Мирквуду видеокамеры оказалась хмурая физиономия Элронда, приближающаяся к ней со стула.

— Но как он догадался?! — взвыл раненой ланью Трандуил. Некромант отошёл от стола с ноутбуком обратно к постели и лишь развёл руками.

— Вероятно, это очередной намёк самой судьбы, что тебе лучше напечатать свою крайне ценную автобиографию в издательстве попроще. Я могу тебе в этом помочь. Однако, оно издаёт книги только на Тёмном наречии и тебе придётся заплатить мне сверх той оплаты, что ты предоставляешь мне обычно за крышевание твоих лесных владений, — Саурон с победным видом раскинулся на огромной кровати и похлопал рядом с собой, призывая эльфа занять своё обычное место.


End file.
